


Jury Duty

by cleverqueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e10 Progeny, Gen, Jury Duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverqueen/pseuds/cleverqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assume the team made false identities as citizens of the Kasnian Conglomerate. That was fine, all part of the con, until a month later when Len got summonsed for jury duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jury Duty

Len knew the other Legends expected him to ignore it. It was a summons for a false identity. It was a notice to appear at a courthouse. It was guaranteed to require a lot of waiting and doing nothing for no one he cared about.

Len knew better. This was his chance. After weeks of painful standoffishness, Len finally had something that made him a desirable partner and friend again.

Because Mick LOVED jury duty. If asked, he’d say it was his right as a crooked citizen to stand up for his fellow crooked citizens. It was his best chance to help other criminals and his future self.

When Mick got chosen for a case (which was rarer and rarer as he got bigger and more famous and scarred), his eyes lit brighter than the reflection off a bonfire. When a jury entered deliberations, he immediately put himself forward as the foreperson to ensure everyone had a chance to discuss their thoughts. After the decision had been given to the judge, he'd come back to their hideout-of-the-moment buzzing with excitement and determined to give anyone present a play by play now that the gag order was lifted.

If he got sent home without being called (either excused randomly or because a judge wanted him out of the courtroom), he'd sulk for days and demand that Len fix the records so it looked he hadn't served for the term and he could be summonsed again. For years, Len cooked the county's books so that Mick got called more often than the average citizen.

He usually tried to get summonsed alongside his partner because there was still one dangerous part: the jury selection room. Waiting and watching bad civics videos until their numbers inevitably came up? Between thrumming excitement and the inability to leave the room, that was the time Mick might set something on fire.

Len might not have the same burning desire to serve on a jury that Mick did, but he didn't think it was a good idea for his partner to perform arson at a courthouse.

So, no, Len didn't ignore the Kasnian jury duty summons. "Hey, Rip," he said when they were all on the bridge and Rip couldn't escape (and Mick couldn't fail to notice). "I need to go back to Kasnia."

"No," said Rip.

"I have jury duty," said Len.

And that ended the argument, though Rip didn't know it yet. In moments, Gideon had been strongarmed into sending the ship where ex-Bounty Hunter ex-Kronos wanted it to go.

Ray was still exclaiming with surprise that Len cared for due process, and Sara was pointing out that Len wasn't even a citizen-shareholder-peer of the Kasnian Conglomerate, when Mick landed the Waverider.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked.

Len couldn't remember the last time Mick had talked to him directly. Wait. Yes he could. It was when they'd beaten each other up, which should have solved things between them but hadn't quite settled anything.

"Yes," he said. "Thank you, Mick."

"You're welcome." It wasn't sarcastic or angry at all.

Len and Mick we're going to be just fine once this trial was over.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have guessed, I wrote most of this while waiting in a jury selection room this week. (I had actually started another, longer piece, when I got called! I texted a friend to whine that I was only three pages into that other one and wished they'd waited a few more hours to call me, and she said, "You should write a jury fic." So I did.)


End file.
